


Как кошка с собакой

by That_Marsh_Fellow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bromance, Crack Treated Seriously (kind of), Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, OOC (probably), Pets
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Marsh_Fellow/pseuds/That_Marsh_Fellow
Summary: Иит Кот был отъявленным кошатником. Аген Колар был яростным собачником. Иит Кот и Аген Колар оба были джедаями.
Relationships: Agen Kolar & Eeth Koth
Kudos: 4





	Как кошка с собакой

Иит Кот был отъявленным кошатником. Некоторые смеялись, что «как корабль назовёшь — так он и полетит». Иит не обижался, вежливо улыбаясь в ответ на эту услышанную уже, наверное, в тысячный раз шутку, и в тысячный же раз терпеливо объяснял, что его второе имя просто случайным образом оказалось созвучным с его главной слабостью.

Иит был кошатником, но кошатником неординарным. Он оставался равнодушен к ленивым домашним фелинксам и не любил крупных диких кошачьих, таких как манка-коты или гарр-коты. Единственной настоящей страстью Иита были маленькие хищные зверьки родом из степей с далёкой захолустной планеты Лотал. Лот-коты, как их назвали местные, имели тонкие, но сильные лапки, чем-то отдаленно напоминающие рептильи, чёрные глазки-бусинки и треугольные морды с широкими ртами, которые, казалось, были вечно растянуты в скалящуюся ухмылку.

Аген утверждал, что именно этой ухмылкой они походили на самого Иита. «Родственные души», — фыркал темнокожий забрак. Иит пропускал его выпады мимо ушей, но всё же невольно поджимал губы, по вечерам украдкой рассматривая свою улыбку и ряд аккуратных ровных зубов в зеркале.

Лот-кошка Иита была копией своего хозяина — такая же «тошнотворно приличная», по выражению всё того же Агена. Она неторопливо выхаживала по комнате своего иридонца, медленно выгибала спину, аккуратно царапая коготками край дивана, жмурилась, прижав уши к голове, и, склонив мордочку набок, грациозно вылизывала пушистую грудку. Иит грудку, конечно, не вылизывал, но спину после очередного душного заседания Высшего Совета выгибал с поистине кошачьей грацией и точно также вкрадчиво мурлыкал в тёплых объятьях Агена, когда никто, кроме младшего забрака, его не видел.

Аген Колар был яростным собачником. Он просто тащился по мощным и опасным хищникам, от которых исходила живая, дикая сила и ярость. В отличие от Иита, он любил всех больших псовых без разбору — главное, чтоб клыки побольше и лапы помассивней. На нижних уровнях Храма, там, где обычно содержались клетки с тренировочными животными для падаванов, он и устроил силовые загоны для своих обожаемых питомцев: акк-пса, двух мускусных собак и старой, но от этого не менее грозной анубы.

Недавним приобретением в разномастную свору Агена был щенок коррелианской гончей, которого он выиграл в саббак на одной из миссий с Квинланом Восом. Щенок, по мнению темнокожего забрака, был просто очаровательным — большеголовый, большегрудый, со вздернутым носом и маленькими широко посаженными глазами. Иит же, увидев очередную псину на руках Агена, только громко фыркнул — по его мнению, нескладный грузный комок мышц, обтянутый белой гладкой кожей, ни в какое сравнение не шёл с его изящной лот-кошкой. И поэтому, когда оказалось, что коррелианский щенок был слепым («Вот значит почему тот тип так запросто отдал его!» — искренне удивился младший забрак), Иит насмешливо отметил, что лучшего Агена в миниатюре было не найти — щенок бестолково кружил по комнате, шумел и постоянно бодал своим здоровенным лбом то ножки стола, то стены, то диван. Старший забрак припомнил, как в детстве Аген тоже любил бодать головой мебель, на что последний немедленно обиделся («У меня просто резались рожки, со всеми бывает!») и не разговаривал с Иитом целый час.

Иит Кот и Аген Колар оба были джедаями. Быть джедаем означало умиротворение, спокойствие, медитацию и глубокое самокопание. Но сейчас гневное лицо Иита отражало всё что угодно, кроме умиротворения и спокойствия — глаза иридонца полыхали чистейшей праведной яростью, а шипению, исторгавшемуся из его груди, могла бы позавидовать любая кошка в округе. Аген, стоявший напротив него, на самокопание тоже не был настроен — наоборот, весь его вид говорил о том, что собой забрак был вполне доволен, а вот мастера Кота он был готов закопать на месте прямо сейчас.

— Я же говорил тебе, держи свою псину подальше от моей питомицы! — взвыл Иит, рассерженно щуря янтарные глаза.

— Это твоя драная кошатина постоянно лезет к моему щенку! — чуть ли не рыча возразил Аген.

Предмет спора двух забраков — лот-кошка Иита и коррелианская гончая Агена — одновременно зевнули, лёжа одним плотным клубком на прогретом за день полу возле окна. Лот-кошка прикрыла глаза, лениво наблюдая за разыгрывавшейся перед ней драмой, и положила свой подбородок на лысую розоватую макушку собаки.

— Это она у тебя научилась! — палец Агена указал сначала на животных, а затем обвиняюще уперся в грудь второго забрака. — Этой твоей фамильярности!

— У меня?! — Иит задохнулся от возмущения. — Да на твою голову поди обопрись — даром что высокий как квермианец, так ещё и рога отрастил — будто на деваронский конкурс красоты заявку подавать собрался!

— А ты мои рога не трогай! — Аген сверкнул глазами, делая шаг ближе к Ииту. — Ты за своими следи. Думаешь, я не заметил, что ты перестал их подпиливать? Думаешь, я не знаю, кого ты пытаешься своими отросшими достоинствами впечатлить?

Старший забрак саркастично поднял бровь.

— Давай, удиви меня.

— Мастера Тивокку! — выпалил Аген.

Иит сначала даже не поверил своим ушам, несколько раз открыв и закрыв рот, как рыба, вытащенная из воды, а потом сложился чуть ли не пополам от внезапно накатившего приступа дикого хохота.

— Ты бы ещё, святые мастера-основатели, гранд-мастера Йоду мне в супруги записал, ох-х-х ситх тебя дери, пустая забрачья черепушка… — содрогаясь в истеричных рыданиях, выдавил Иит, хватаясь за заколовший от непрекращающегося смеха бок. — Ничего абсурднее я ещё не слышал, хотя живу с тобой вместе уже не один год, а это, а-ха-хах, поверь мне, говорит о многом.

— Это я не прав? А что же ты так за ним неделю назад увивался? — надулся Аген, недовольно скрещивая руки на груди. — Только не говори, что ты пытался подбить клинья к его ученику. Учти, целоваться с кел-дором — всё равно что пытаться облизать дверной замок.

Новый взрыв оглушительного хохота сотряс старшего забрака, заставив рухнуть в ближайшее кресло, в чей подлокотник он и вцепился, то ли всё ещё смеясь, то ли уже просто судорожно икая от чрезмерного количества веселья.

— А ты… А ты… Проверял?

Иит застонал и уткнулся лбом в мягкую обивку, тщетно пытаясь успокоиться. Выражение искреннего оскорбления, нарисовавшееся на лице Агена, этому ни коим образом не способствовало.

— Конечно нет! Ишь чего удумал… Чтобы я! С кел-дором! Да ещё и с Пло! — младший забрак принялся нарезать круги по комнате, драматично всплескивая руками. — Какой ты пошляк, Иит! Как ты вообще такое мог подумать!

Иит наконец смог сесть более-менее ровно, хотя его периодически нет-нет да снова потряхивало.

— Во имя звезд, Аген… Я всего лишь хотел спросить мастера Тивокку о том, где можно достать такую же кожу, как с его поясного ремня, — наконец пояснил он, выдыхая и расплетая правый хвост, чтобы поправить выбившиеся из него пряди.

В своей привычке к дотошной аккуратности он тоже походил на лот-кошку — та часами могла сидеть на подоконнике и намывать лапку, потом сосредоточенно потирая ею за ухом, пока за окном проносился плотный поток спидеров и аэрокаров в сторону сенатского квартала.

Аген тут же присмирел, недоверчиво исподлобья зыркая на не обращающего на него никакого внимания Иита, и сделал два настороженных шага ближе — точь-в-точь ануба, подкрадывающаяся к примеченной ею в жухлой траве добыче.

— А для чего тебе нужна была кожа?

— Дурачок, — фыркнул старший забрак. — Я хотел сделать тебе подарок.

Он неторопливо заплел хвост обратно, убрав его в свою сложную заколку из нескольких колечек, а потом запустил руку куда-то в складки своей джедайской робы, доставая на свет узкую кожаную полоску, блестевшую в свете ламп под потолком круглыми металлическими заклёпками. Ещё раз бегло осмотрев вещицу, он снисходительно улыбнулся и протянул предмет темнокожему забраку.

— Держи. Я думал, тебе должно понравиться.

— Это… ошейник?

Аген неуверенно взял вещь из его рук, крутя его в руках и рассматривая со всех сторон. Он расстегнул пряжку, зачем-то примерил себе на руку, поднёс к глазам, даже, кажется, понюхал плотную прошитую кожу, а потом просиял.

— Это для меня?

— Для тебя, — кивнул Иит. — В смысле, для пса твоего, конечно! Зачем ты его себе-то на шею тянешь, ох-х-х, криффова твоя башка, дай сюда!..

Старший забрак подскочил с кресла — и оказался прижатым к широкой груди Агена, который легко сгрёб в охапку более низкого и лёгкого товарища, заключая его в благодарные объятья.

— Не суетись ты так, Иит. У меня все же не шерсть нексу вместо мозгов, чай! — хитрая ухмылка расцвела на лице Агена, когда тот стиснул иридонца так, что у последнего громко затрещали кости. — Мне просто нравится, когда ты так забавно кипятишься. Почти как тот маленький чайничек гранд-мастера.

Аген отстранился и, подмигнув, щёлкнул Иита по кончику татуированного носа.

— Примерим!

Оба забрака опустились на корточки рядом с дремавшими животными.

— Как распутывать будем?

— Твоя псина — ты и отлепляй её от моей кошки.

Аген покряхтел, раздумывая, как лучше подобраться к шее своей гончей, но лот-кошка Иита, обхватившая пса сверху и поднявшая свою треугольную голову в ответ на попытку темнокожего забрака убрать её лапку с уха собаки, предупредительно зашипела, обнажив блестящие белоснежные зубы.

— Ты всё делаешь не так! — проворчал Иит, пытаясь мягко просунуть обе ладони под грудку своей любимицы, но тут же отдёргивая руки — коррелианская гончая, тоже проснувшись, грозно заворчала, безошибочно поворачивая слепую морду в сторону иридонца.

— Аген!

— Иит!

— Утихомирь свой мясной мешок!

— А ты скажи своей шерстяной липучке, чтобы перестала на меня скалиться!

Оба забрака как по команде отвернулись от животных, снова буравя взглядом друг друга. Между ними ощутимо пробежала молния негодования.

— Твой щенок просто такой же тугодумный как и ты!

— А твоя кошка — такая же капризная!

— Это я капризный? Это ты всё никак ребячиться не перестанешь! Завтра же пойду к магистру Винду и поговорю с ним насчет целесообразности твоего зверинца в подвале Храма!

— Ты не посмеешь! — взвизгнул Аген, подскакивая с колен и бросаясь вслед за резко повернувшим к выходу джедаем. — Иит! Стой! Давай обсудим возможность компромисса!

— С Квинланом своим компромиссничай!

Лот-кошка моргнула, когда магнитный замок двери с грохотом защёлкнулся, и, снова широко зевнув, потёрлась носом о покатый молочно-белый затылок гончей. Коррелианский пёс удовлетворённо заворчал, поднимая свою коротенькую лапу, и положил её на загривок кошки, подгребая маленькую лотальскую хищницу ближе к себе. Оба домашних питомца находились в полной гармонии между собой. И, даже будучи всего лишь животными, очень надеялись, что их шумные хозяева тоже когда-нибудь перестанут постоянно пререкаться и наконец заживут душа в душу.

Прямо как кошка с собакой.


End file.
